Tides Of Heart
by Bakura's pet kitsune
Summary: in an extinct clan of Kitsune Qamar, a young girl runs away from her hidden life after learning of her arranged marriage. she tries to set sail to the city of Alexandria when the cunning King Of Thieves kidnaps her...
1. Moons Shadow

I groaned running my fingers through my dark hair, looking out the window of my small room with my pink doe eye's. Another boring day...I sighed watched the other girls hanging up freshly washed laundry. My large ears twitched slightly to the sounds of their giggling. Probably gossiping about some 'silly' human they saw...I puffed out my cheeks. It's ridiculous that we aren't aloud to live with humans...

"Where barely any different! I don't understand..." I let out a puff of air.

"Oh? Is that what you think? Well, if you only knew..." A smooth female voice came up behind me.

"When did you get here??" I turned around amazed to see mother, my tail tucked. Why did I have to open my big mouth...

"Maybe if you actually used the ears you were born with..." She sighed shaking her head disappointed. "Mankind just likes to ruin and destroy life...they would abuse are ancestors simply because we look different...and they hunt are brother and sisters Qamar!" My mother shouted with a heart broken passion, her finger pointing at me as if warning me.

"Mother...times change...and- I-I've seen humans taking care of nature..." I spoke barely above a whisper. But, my heart dropped as I realized I slipped my word...mother isn't supposed to know I watched humans...

My eyes wide and ears low as I stare back at Badru as she glared holes through me. And without a moment's hesitation her hand whipped across my face knocking it to the side. "You are not to leave this houseuntil the next full moon!" She stormed out of my room without another word. Leaving me to crumble on the floor in tears. "I hate being your prisoner!!" I yelled my voice cracked. Hoping she heard me on her way out, no doors would be shut since there isn't any. I wanted to climb out the window and never come back! But how can I? I am a coward...I have never come into contact with anyone outside this boring dump...

Many moons had past by and so did many full moons...but, still, nothing new really...I haven't even gone to watch humans. Not since my mother hit me...she had never done that. All that time I spent in my room only made me feel more distant from the other girls. And everyday I could hear them gossiping about me. I know they must want more freedom too...so Why do they judge me so much?

Mother is teaching us how to respect male Kitsune's today...

I sit while staringoff, thinking about the garden, and what a nice day it is...I can't help it, I do not wanna get married...Why do males care about Virgins so much anyway? Mother can't teach us about that? I giggle to my self but am interrupted. "Qamar!" I spring up to see the source of the voice.

"Y-yes mother?" I say innocently, smilling shyly.

"And what is so funny young lady? Are you even paying attention?" She questions to which I role my eye's, I knew the other girls where staring...

"Um, maybe." I say noneshelauntly throwing the class in fitsof giggling. I only shrug. It' not like there is a class for males to respect ladies...

She sighed, her mouth cracked open revealing her sharp teeth as a sign of annoyence.

"And do you know why I am teaching you girls?"

I nod my head, "because you want us to be ready for marriage..." I lower my head, ears flat.

"Yes. And do you know why it's important to be ready?" She folds her arms a devioussmirk on her face. Jeez this woman! I don't know, because men are a different species?? Jeez...to have a whole class for this. I wonder if humans teach the same stuff.

She takes advantage of my hesitation and answers for me. "Because marriage is a big responsibility especially raising and carrying children. It's a lot of work as a female, but should be are pride and duty. And if any of you girls get picked this year-" she paused, a look of concern on her face. "It can be scary for the first time...especially if your alone. It's good that we females can be here for each other...for right now..." She sighed and excused herself.

"Class is dismissed for today..."

Everyone scattered as to I...heading to the garden.

I breathed in the fresh dry air of the desert, making me nearly forget to pull my hood up, hiding my ears and tail by using the magic of the jewels and gold that I am dressed in.I knelt down to the ever growing date palm. I cupped some of the water of the oasis and poured some to the dry soil where the youngerpalm trees stood. I smiled with content after deciding I gave it enough and sat on some of the sand stone.

"It' not too hot today!" I say to the air...but, I can't seem to clear my mind...the way mother got bothered me...

"Qamar...I need to talk with you." I turned my head to see mother with her hood up as well, her rosey eyes shimmering like quarts. It's not often mom let's her guard down.

"Yes, of course." I motion for her to sit next to me.

Taking a seat she sighed deeply, her eyes sad And as if she were not in the present yet, she spoke.

"You know all the males go out and keep us safe here..." I nodded slowly but she did not turn to look at me.

"When I was just a little bit younger then you I was chosen to be married to a male. Times were desperate. It- it was very hard for me...it happened all so fast-and- I...I don't want you to go through the same thing..." her hand was warm on my shoulder and her eyes filled with concern as she looked into my pink orbs. I don't exactly know what she went through but I can tell her pain...I mumble an apology as she pets me.

"I don't think I will get picked mother. The other girls are so pretty." I smile with jeaousy lingering. My mother sighed shaking her head.

"I wish you were right...but if you do get picked I just hope I didn't pass on my curse of stillborns..."

A weekhad past and with everyday my mother would sharestories about her younger years of motherhood, but...it became worrying. Why does she think I will get picked? One of the girls is so unique! Being white furred! I am so boring with all my dark colors...and one day I spotted her crying after a message had been delivered...but she does not speak about anything else! I am so scared not knowing anything...I have a right to know if it involves any of us.

I open a scroll that a human wrote and admired the art so. It was so delicate and yet sophisticated and wild, depicting nature and man with his animal companions such as a cat. I sighed caressing it. How handsome men can be and yet I have never spoken to one, not even my own father...but every time I ever went out I never had the courge to talk to anyone...I would get anxiety...how could I survive such a city. My heart beats fast just thinking about it! I wish I would've just been born In the city...

"I just had to be born in a chicken coop..." I mumble before giggling about how ridiculous that sounded while rolling up the scroll and slipping it safely under my room bed. I began reading books but one of them described the amazing city of Alexandria. And how the Greeks and Egyptians came together there and fused culture. How it was one of the main ports of Egypt and many people would go there just to see the grand library and gain some of its wisdom and knowledge.

My eyes lit up just imagining. I can't believe it. That sounds so wonderful, why is it so hard for are Kitsune to share culture with humans? I quickly hid the book away as I heard footsteps drawing near.

"Qamar, I need you. I want you to meet your husband to be..." My blood went coldas I heard those last words... 'husband'? No. It' impossible. No.

"Mother...?" I barely open my mouth. "Ar-are you serious?" I hesitate. As she pulls me off the floor teary eyed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but..." She tried smiling to reassure me, but I was as angry and scarred as could be. "You knew and you never told me anything?!" My tone came out sharp as I rippedmy hand away.

"Qamar...I'm sorry...the Men are here and he was arranged to marry at a very young age! You must understand! We need children! And they are all here waiting right now to see you." She argued in a pleading way. I could tell she did not want to have to get agressive but I felt so betrayed! She failed to even tell me that they were coming today...

"You can tell him to go away!" I cried.

"Qamar! It's not like your the only one who is engaged! A lot of the other girls are too!" She growled but I was not ready to back down and bared my teeth. "Well, appaently I am the only one here who is ready to put there foot down!I want to be free like the Egyptian women! I should be able to married whom I wish." I argued back, stomping my foot in front of me, glaring fiercely.

"How dare you disgrace our Kitsune people...are you are not going to disgrace your own mother in front of everyone." Her tongue was sharp but she did not yell, grabbing me by the arm I tried protesting in vain.

"I can walk." I demand, she looks at me unsure but released me anyway. Fine. If she want me to introduce myself I will, but I will show no weakness. My boiling blood was to hot to feel shy our afraid. My claws were out and I was ready to use them.

"I apologize for keeping you. This is mylovelydaughter Qamar." She glances at me through the corner of her eye before putting on a sweet smile for everyone. I did feel slightly small compared to the men but they bowed politely with I returned the jesture while keeping a straight face. I scanned each of them.Most of them were actually quite handsome and were chatting with the girls. Just as I was wondering who I was cursed with a dark skinned man stepped forward to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Qamar. I am called: Yubashi, I am humbled to be in your grace. You are truly a thing of beauty, if you don't mind me saying." I wanted to cringe and yet I was also taken aback...

His long whispy hair tickled the back of my hand as he leaned over to kiss it, but I swiftly pulled my arm back. "Actually, I do mind. And please do not touch me without my permission." I stated with a bit of attitude but remained calm. I ignored the 'oh my's and giggling as my mother rushed over to apologize for my behavior... "oh, I am so-" Yubashi cut her off.

"It' quite all right Mrs. Badru. I have delt with plenty of young girls like her. Just give her some time..." He smiled handsomely, my mother was quite infatuated. I roll my eye's, what does he mean 'girls like me'? How long has he lived? I cannot count his tails as he still had his hood up, concealing his fox parts with magic.

"Why not have dinner together, hm?"

After all of us younger girls helped set up bowls and plates, bread, silverwarethe elder ones helped pull the pots off the heat and serve everyone. Finally after thanking our gods for the food everyone started filling the room with conversation again. I couldn't help to notice our similarities to humans. And I know we must be related by flesh and blood. Still, I quietly ate my food as I listened in on the conversation about the upcoming weddings. My ears felt prickly and tingly by the sound of it.

"My daughter is very quiet but she is quite clever in that little head of hers." My mother boasted.

"Yes, I can't wait to have the wedding. I already have so much ready by one of our sacred temples. And traveling there will only take about a week which gives us one last day for preparation before the wedding. I also have our wedding night planning done."

My heart sunk into my chest as I heard them. I only have a 8 days? I can't raise a kid let alone let him touch me! I am not for free?! I can't believe my mother would give me away even knowing the pain she felt...how, selfish. I am so sorry for any of the other girls! I couldn't bring myself to eat as I sunk despair. Tears brimming at the edges of my softly colored eye's. My tail stiff around me. What am I supposed to do? I don't ever want to be alone but I feel as though I already am. I can't stay...but what if they track me down? I have nothing...no mother anymore...no friendship...not even a father...

"Is Qamar okay?" A girl spoke but my vision was blurry from tears, tears and sobs I could no longer hold back. I pushed my chair back and ran down the moonlit halls. I thought I heard my name called but I could not hear with my uneven sobbing. Crashing onto my bed I cried hard. "I don't have a life so why do I even exist!!" I yelled into the tear stained sheets. I stood up to throw the blankets against the wall and started kicking the side of the bed before pounding the top. "I don't belong to anyone! I am a free spirit!" I yell becoming breathless I collapse upon the floor, my tears dry as I sit without a single thought in my mind. Silently breathing while the sands could be seen through my window, gleaming in the moonlight. The pale full moon capturing my distant gaze and filling my heart with hope, still no words crossing my my mind but the flowing emotions as the moon, laying in the dark pool of clouds it grasped my entire soul. Until, finally as I noticed the large frame of the window I thought about how I could fit through it with ease. Then I remembered the great city of Alexandria. If I could just sail there...they could never find me in such a grand city full of so many sights and smells. Oh, just imagining makes me forget my troubles. I need all my jewels...

Digging around my room I gather gold silvers, coppers and gems. I grab a pair of sandles but realize I have no bag to keep anything in...curse me! I feel fresh tears start to fall as I lose hope...but a sudden small voice echoed gently in the entrance of the room.

"Qamar? Are you all right?" I panick a bit but realize it was just Deseria. She was a bit quiet like me. I couldn't find words.

"I was really impressed at how you stand up for yourself...your so strong." She spoke like a mouse. As she played with her hands timidly.

"Yeah, well...I don't seem to be so strong right now..." My voice cracked, sniffling and whipping my tears away.

"You have shoes on...were are you going?And what in the world are you doing with all those precious materials?" She came over to inspect them.

"I want to leave. But...I haven't figured out how I can carry all that." I tried laughing at my pitiful self.

"Don't give up! My sister might have just the thing!" She ran off before I could say anything. To be honest I expected her to be more shocked. But she returned faster then I could blink.

"Will this work?" She revealed a fairly small hand bag. I couldn't believe it. I guess I really made an impression on her.

"Yes, thank you so much Deseria. You have given me more support then my own mother..." I pulled her into a hug.

"I will be strong like you Qamar, and I promise not to tell anyone.May the moon keep you safe onyour journey, were ever the stars take you..." we separated in our embrace and after filling the bag I just had to thank her again.

"May the sun shine softly into your future Deseria. Not even the light knows just how grateful I am to you."

And after climbing through the window I headed into the cool air of the desert and decided that I will never look back, I will head towards the ever present pyramids. I also realize that I may never see home or my 'family' again...I have to realise if I fall there will not be anyone to catch me...but, I can not stay...

It was already midday by the time I arrived and I was ready to pass out, walking here is mostly easy but I just wanted to close my eyes...but I cannot rest until I get on a boat...this is the first time entering this city...I take a full deep breath, fix my hood and push my feet through town. I felt anxiety rising inside my stomach and I realized how thirsty I was...as I looked around I couldn't seem able to admire the grand sites feeling so ill...there weren't many people up and about, I assumed because of this hot sun...even though I felt a bit light headed I tried my best to look normal even with the stares that did not help. The different smells were quite disorienting as I found myself in the middle of the city, but my nose caught a whiff of water and I turned my head to the pyramids and headed for them. Right as I stopped for a rest as my head was pounding a thin man in a dirty robe came in front of me. "Hey, whatcha' got in that bag o' urs little lady?" I clutched my bag as the man circled melike a starving coyote.

"You know, girl stuff." I fake smiled as I backed away.

"Oi, I don't think so...I can hear the jingling" he stepped closer with a knife, wearinga rat like grin on his face. I couldn't believe this, my heart began to pound and without another thought my feet took off further into the streets. "S-someone! Please!" I shrieked as I looked behind me to see the man was catching up. "Your dead when I catch you brat!" His words cut through me, what is wrong with people? Does he really want to hurt me? I have never even had to run this fast but it almost feels amazing. I never really knew the speed I was capable of.

I grab the wall to make a tight corner and push off again with my feet. "Help!" I call breathless but nobody seemed to do anything...I looked ahead and saw the great pyramids looming in front of me, and different kinds of boats floating over a grand river. I pushed my legs just a little farther running to the first human I saw. "Please! I need to get on a boat to the city of Alexandria!" I plead breathless and covered in sweat, clenching my side as it felt swollen from running so recklessly.

"Are you out of your mind lady?! Get out of here!" The man laughed and continued to lug sacks onto the fairly small but graceful boat. "No, you-" I stuttered but he ignored me...I panicked trying to use to many senses at once. I ran towards a much larger boat but no one seemed to be there. I looked over my shoulder and went to touch it. I was really amazed but also not sure what I should do...? I am afraid...

But a sudden sharp voice yelled in my direction causing me to jump, nearly having a heart attack. "What do you think your doing?!" My body went rigid and submissive.

Curse me...

The man came standing tall with red and tan robes, but I noticed he was wearing a lot of gold. His white main blowing wildly in the wind that blew constant here.

"Please, I-I-" my voice disappeaed as he towered over me, practically eyeing me down to the ground with his sharp charoite eye's. But I quickly turned my focus behind him as I heard and saw the voice of the guywho was chasing me before.

"There yew' are!" The guylaughed pointing his dull knife.

"Help me, He is trying to rob me!" I pleaded grabbing his sleeve to which he looked between me and the robber. "Harassing women? Pathetic bastard..." the white haired man scowled stepped closer without fear. I couldn't believe his courage it was like he did not even have to bring up the courage it was just a natural confidence that made me feel as if a gust of wind blewsandwhirling and tickling inside my stomach.

The thief seemed afraid but tried laughing it off.

"I wouldn't be talkin' so big if I were yew!" He lunged at the white haired man with the blade pointing out from the bottom of his raised fist, but he dodged by ducking just below his opponents shoulder and countered by knockinghisforearm with the soft part of his fistand causing the hilt of the blade to get knocked back into the thief'sface. My eyes were wide as I watched him then kick him in the rib with his entire bottomfoot sending the poor man to his back. "P-please! No more!" The thief cried as he stood over him and stompedon his wrist that held the weapon.He groaned in pain naturally uncurling his fingers.

"Scum..." He kicked the knife in the murky river before picking the weaker man up by the collar as he squirmed and threw him.

"Run away before I end you."He said mercilessly, the petty thief gladly ran with his life.I couldn't believe a fight could go so fast, I never actually witnessed a fight let alone such a one-sided one. he was quite scary but no one else had done anything...but as soon as he turned his intense gaze to me my heart began to race and I clutched my treasured moonstone seed pendant insecurely. The growing fear he put on me made it hard to believe he was the man who helped me just now.

"Well? Your still standing there, you must want something." He spoke impatiently as he scanned me with a curious look.

"Uh- that is your boat...is it not?" I pointed to the large ship placed on the water, as my nervous eyes avoided his piercing ones. Though I can't help cursing myself for not thanking him...I don't even know his name but I can't seem to ask...I can't let my focus go either...But he did not respond making me feel flustered. Did I say something dumb?

"I-I need to get to Alexandria...I can pay you! Please." I open my pouch holding out some jewelry, my eye's pleading as I wanted to break down and fade away. He suddenly laughed loudly at me, causing tears to form my eyes, I did everything in my power not to let them fall...Curse everythimg! My body began to shake from my storming emotions.

"Your not from here are you..?" I shook my head unable to speak past the lump in my throat.

"All right, I'll take you with me for some gold..." A snake like grin crept on his face as he eyed my valuables greedily. I felt some relief but my gut said everything was very wrong. I want confirmation from him in words that hewill take me to Alexandriabut instead I say, "really? H-how much do you w-want?"

"Youraskingme?How muchIwant? You really are something..." He clicks his tongue shaking his head slowly, seemingly surprised,To which I apologized.

"Hey! Bakura, what are you doing?!" A blonde called carrying bags of different sizes. There was also another man with him who was bald except for one pony tail on the back of his head, he was also carrying box's.

"Shut up!" he yelled back which startledme.

"A-are they with you??" My voice still shaken.

"Yes, stay here...I'll deal with him real quick." I nodded. I thinkit's safe to assume that his name is Bakura...okay, I will make a mental note...still, I have a bad anxious feeling...I am already starting to miss the safe comfort of home. And my mouth is so dry, I wonder if they would share some water...I really don't want to do this. I play with my seed necklace nervously as I wait. Males are quite intimidating and I have a lot to learn about this human way of living, I just wish I had met some more friendly people...I stare at the orange sky and find some sort of peace inside myself.

"What's your name women? We are about to head out." Bakura said startling me out of my thoughts, grabbing my arm and rushing me along with him, his grip tighter then I would like.

"Uh- Qamar." I blurted as we walk up the ramp to the ship, my heart pounding in my throat. Unintentionally I cling to his arm, an awful feeling of nausa as the wood beneath are feet creek. As we made it to the edge of the ramp I shrieked as Bakura shoved me down on the boat,I hurt my hip and shoulder badly. The pouch I carried slipped off from my fall, getting to my knees I reach for my bag but I gasp pulling my hand away as Bakura's foot crashed on my pouch, some of the valuables pooring out. My heart broke as I looked up at his menacing form, his dark eye's belittling me and paralyzing at the same time. the amused look on his face belonged to that of a demon.

"Hey! Look what Bakura brought back!" One of the men on the boat shouted. "Oooh, hey, He brought a girl..." another one saidand suddenly I was being examined by a bunch of smelly men.

"Don't touch her! She's mine." A shiver ran down my spine hearing his loud voice boom. The situation I was in finally starting to sink in. The stress and the pounding in my head wanting to shut offmy surroundings as my focus was shaky, I was pretty sure it sounded like rioting but I heard Bakura's sharp tone silence them. Slowly I could feel my self again, my senses becoming more instinctual.

"Marik, tie her up. And don't mess up the fabric, I want it in good condition." My ears perked at his every word, my weakness being replaced with a wild animal backed by fear and adrenaline.

"Alright...captain."

My inner dog came out and I growled dangerouslyat the blonde standing up with my knees slightly bent ready to defend myself.

"Easy now..." Marik approached me cautiously with rope in hand. I could hear the crew members shouting as if they were watching a game, one of them mentioning that I was just a female. Marik seemed annoyed as he was grumbling. I looked around and thought of running off the boat even though my chances seemed slim, my eye's wide like a frightened pup I took off past Bakura and Marik but right before I could even reach the tip of the ramp I felt someone strong grab my wrist and pull me into there bare chest, in my struggle I look up to see Bakura. "Why?!" I yell in frustration, notentirely directing my voice to anyone specific.

I shrieked as Bakura shoved me to Marik.

"Rishid, hold her down for him." Bakura commanded the bald guy from earlier, his expression hard and like he could care less about a soul. My blood went cold as I felt my cloak being pulled down without warning.

"STOP" I yowled, struggling to no avail. Tears started pouring as my hood and sleeves were pulled down, my long dark hair flying everywhere.the magic from the gems on my hood were cancelled and my Kitsune ears and were revealed.

"What the hell?! The girl is a Kitsune?!" Marik announced wide eyed. The bald guy forcing me down on my back. "You cant!" I begged, my ears completely folded down. They pulled the rest of my gown down past my legs letting my tail free to curl around my cold body.

"Oh damn! She's wearing undergarments! That is freakin' sexy!" One of the men yelled. Perverted words had started oozing out of the crew members mouths as they watched, they spoke things about themselves I did not want to hear that seemed all to foreign to me. Bakura ordered to leave what little cloth I had left on and to take my necklaces.I felt shameful to my people...

One by one they plucked my jewelry, my hair bands, earrings, bracelets, rings, choker and pendant. My last necklace was my treasured seed carved from moon stone...all of us girls were given that at birth. It was a symbol of our purity and femininity...I felt disgust as Marik's fingers touched the stone to examine it, and I reach my face down and sank my teeth into his arm to which he shouted in pain.

"She bit me! bitch!" The men started laughing, my body rumbling a soft growl as my fur pricked up. I gasped seeing Marik's hand raised to hit me but was stopped by Bakura.

"That's enough. Don't want to damage her to much." He chuckled, though Marik was grumbling and glaring. Bakura held me close to his chest like before, my ears twitched slightly as I heard the subtle sound of his deep breath before he started giving orders. Telling the men that we would set sail soon, and commanding each man to different positions strategically. It was amazing how they all scattered to his words, I just had to wonder why they were loyal.

"And I am taking the girl to my room! No questions asked about it. Marik! Take my place for now." The blonde rolled his eyes and agreed. Great, at least I just have to deal with one jerk...

I bumped the back of my head against him as he suddenly started walking me, he opened a door leading down into the boat and opened another door to a room that he lit with a lamp. He pushed me inside the much warmer room and shut the door behind us. His oder filled the room making me cringe. My heart began to beat quickly, as my mind began to race. I couldn't keep my eye's off him as he drew near me. Why am I being kept in his room?

"W-why did you do this?" I confronted him feeling betrayed andtrying not to cry again, but he only chuckled. I couldn't help but to notice how creepy his necklace was...it seemed to emmit dark energy.

"I got real lucky with you didn't I? I knew you were strange...but a Kitsune? And the timing was so perfect to. The city was quiet." He grabbed my tear stained face, his charoite eyes locking with my blush pink ones, goose bumps covering me from his fingers. A scar with two notches ran down his eye, but it seemed to be the only visible scar...

His eyes and fingers trailed down to my seed charm, I backed away before he could touch it.

"I see that is important to you?" His snake like smilewidened.

I started trembling as terrible thoughts entered my mind. "What do you want with me?!" I cried, glaring daggers.

"I don't want you. I'm just going to sell you." He shrugged. My heart sunk, my eye's brimming with tears. Pulling my lips back I bore my teeth and screamed stomping in front of him.

"You bastard!" I seethed, my breathing fierce as I looked up at him. He just chuckled, not even aflinch. He leaned forward pressing against me and backing me againt a wall and pinned me there. I stretch my wrists in there binds as I want to cover myself...

"And what are you going to do Qamar?" He mocked a sad face. I slid down in defeat as I sobbed.

"And don't even think about trying to escape. Besides, were about to leave land."

he left..leaving me in my broken dreams and shame. What went wrong? Why did this happen to me?? I tried to get away from a forced marriage and now this? Why mother?

I started coughing from my dry throat...I was so thirsty. My eyes were so heavy, I crawled to the bed and winced at the strong oder. No way I wanna smell like him! I curled up on the cold floor, after a few minutes of shivering I realize how petty I'm being and climb on top, wishing my hands were free...I think I would rather be sold then be stuck with Bakura forever...

I'm sorry Deseria.


	2. Sweet And Sour

I open my sore eye's to find I was covered by a blanket. I soon realized I was right were I was when I had fellen asleep. In this world were I have been kidnapped by pirates, if only I could stay dreaming...

I sigh in slight relief that I am alone...sitting up my head is still pounding,I also notice my hands were freed. Does he think I am not a threat? I pull the blanket down and shiver from the air tickling my bare skin. This sucks.

Still, I decide to get up, though I feel wobly and my dry mouth is begging meto get water...I look at all the different antiques set up in the room:there were a bunch of box's lying around. There was another room but the door was locked...

As soon as I heard footsteps I ran back to the bed and under the blanket, just pretending that I was asleep.

The door creaked and with every step beating against the wood floor I felt my blood grow colder and my muscles tighten as they silence at my bedside, his shadowloomingover me from the candle light, my eyes shut as tight as possible.I felt the blanket slidedown to my waist, goose bumps crawling on my bare skin, my heart began beating quickly.

What is he going to do?

"I know your awake...get up." Bakura's voice broke through the air and forcing my attention.

I poppedup to see his handsom face and yankedthe blanket back up to cover my body quickly. I wondered how he knew I was awakebut refrained from speaking to him.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me...I'm keeping you safe right now. My men are upset...that Ihave you...all. To. Myself." He leaned in making me fall backwards, my stomach turning to knots as he grinned from my reaction. He said he didn't want me but I am terrified of him, what does he plan? Why have I been brought to his room? I shiver under the blanket just thinking about it...I've seenmen to be good, but I have also known them to be good liars.

"You seem to have gotten used to my bed, is it comfy?" He cooed, his eyes admiring my form underneath the covers.

My blood went cold for a moment as I shook my head vigorously and shoot off the bed still rapped in the blanket. "Please let me outof here!" I begged falling to my knees as I was hitbya dizzy spell.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna' swim in the ocean." He chuckled, shuffling with someting on the table, my vision became blurry with tears as my heart sank and any hope I had sank with it, lost at sea you could say...I couldn't help but remember my mother's face, she was all I had and she betrayed me,Driving me to this miserable fate...and yet, I miss her so much...would marrying Yabashi have been better...?

probably.

"At least you have me?" He said sounding sarcastic, clearly annoyed by my crying. I rubbed my eyes to see the tray of food set down to me. Every sense in my body wanted me to gorge on anything edible right now but I just glared at him, how dare he try and take care of me...

"I-I'm not hungry..." I lied in a weak tone, I wasn't sure if my vision was spinning or if I was swaying. Suddenly I felt like vomiting even though I had nothing to vomit. another pounding in my head causing meto hold my forehead, gritting my teeth in pain. I felt my back being supported and my head raised up by a strong hand, therim of a cup against my lips, theliquid lapped against my bottom lip. I hastily opened my mouth to drink but immediately pulled back coughing at the taste of the sour drink. I wiped my chin as it had spilled down my mouth.

"What is your problem?" He snapped.

"That is not water!" I cry out looking at the suspicious yellow tinted liquid. I have never had anything like it...the color is very alarming as well as the taste.

"Brat, I put some damned sugar in there for you..."

"Now drink." He demanded bringing the drink towards me to which I flinched at the thought of the taste andturned further away.

It smells citrucy...

"Damnit..." He muttered grabbing me by the shoulder and forcing me to face him,My heart began to pound and I began to think that the drink was harmful as he held me into place. As soon as he tried to touch my face my instincts kicked, my ears pulled back my eyes narrowed andI bit down on his hand between the thumb and the index finger.

"Bitch!" He cursed loudly and I let go, afraid of what he will do to me now...

he glared maliciously setting the cup down behind him.

"How does that taste?" He growled yanking me towards him by my delicate wrist, the blanket sliding off my small form. I felt my face flush in embarrassment, the iron taste of his blood still lingered in my mouth and the smell making me cringe.

"Do you want more?" I caught a sadistic look in his sharp eye's before pulling my face away as he tried shoving his wounded hand in my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I finally said, tears rolling down my cheks. He tossed me to my side's and stood looming over me, the shadows making him all that much more like a demon. I reached for the blanket that had fell off only for Bakura to stamp his foot onto the material. I looked up at hismenacing frame and managed to ask in a shaky voice: "why are you so cruel?"

He scoffed. " 'Cruel'? You don't even know the definition ofcrueldo you? I'm just trying to make sure you don't get sick with scurvy!" He yelled throwing his arms up in anger.

I wasn't sure what that was but I know he doesn't actually care about my health...he just wants me to be in 'good condition' for the market...

"Your just going to sell me, unfortunately I'd rather die!" I spat, the air becoming tense as I felt his dark charoite eye's burning me. I flinched at his cold icy tone. "You would rather die, huh?" I watched him with my eyes the size of plates as he pulled a knife out from his waistband. I screamed as he cornered me to the wall.

"You said you would rather die! So should I just kill you??" He bawled forcing the blade against my neck. His eyes threatening, I felt as if I said yes: he would gladly push the knife through my skin and end me.

"No!please don't..." I sobbed clutching his arm that held the blade against me. I hated how my pleading voice sounded. I hate how he is exposing me like this. Cornering me, hurting me.

A victorious smirk crawled it's way to his lips as I gave in to him.

"That's what I thought." He said before letting me go and rising up and slamming the door shut behind him, leavingme with the food and drink...I sniffled rolling to my side and sobbed until my eyes were puffy and soar and I wassure it was pointless to continue. What Bakura had said kept replaying in my head: "You don't even know the definition of cruel."

What must he have gone through to become the evil man that he is...The scar over his face says enough...yet, am I really in the position to be wondering about his problems? He is a foreign puzzle to me anyway. I clutched my necklace and feel comfort inknowing it's there.at least I have my purity. I thank the godsfor that, but for how long?

I force myself todown the mysterious liquid to quench my thirst. It wasn't so bad...it did have some sweetness. I sniff the dried meat and Apple cautiously before greedily devouring them. I still craved more water but climbed into bed bitterly, resting my exhausted eyes.

I awoke suddenly to the door creeping open unsure of how much sleep I got, the footsteps gently entering. Still, I was on edge after what happened and naturally my body became rigid, my breathing increasing to a faster pase.

"So are you seriously the reason the captain is in a pissy mood?" My heart dropped when hearing a voice other than Bakura's. Has someone snuck into his room?

Suddenly being fed by Bakura seems a lot less terrifying...

I thought I was safe? Has he sent a minion to punish me? What have I even done?!

I quickly sit up cloaking myself in the linen covers, my eye's wide to see the familiar blonde boy.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked trying to keep my distance. He rolled his lavender eyes and set down a trey of dried fruit and a cup on the dreser by the bed. I watched his every move cautiously. He sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, Bakura trusts me. I just came by to deliver some more food...I was just wondering what the hell you did?" He almost laughed at the end of his sentence giving me a odd look. Does he think I am harmless?

Does he think I care if Bakura trusts him?!I don't trust anyone anymore! Not even my family...the thought brings small tears to sit in my eyes.

"Did you forget how I bit you?" I tried using a smug tone but my voice was broke from my tears that theatened to fall.

curse me.

He raised a brow and saidincredulously:

"you bit him?" Somehow I felt slight embarrassment by his reaction and averted my eyes. "Yes." I admitted to the blonde much to my own surprise. He just stared at me and busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Um, You can leave now..." I said feeling a bit awkward, I couldn't even remember the boys name and almost as if reading my mind he answered:

"You can call me Marik, alright?"

"Perfect. I'll keep note of that. Especially once I'm sold." I said with sarcasm lacing my tongue, giving a fake smile as if everything was dandy.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just doing as I am told." He crossed his arms and walked out of the room. I stared at the wooden door blankly before turning my head to the trey, my nose twitching as I took In the scents information, as if reading it without my eyes and the familiar words repeated in my head: Nose, Eye's, ears. Something mother had always taught us...

After drinking the sour water and eating dried dates I realized I had felt a lot better and let out a content sigh rubbing my full belly and collapsed onto my back against the cushioned bed.

Looking around might be a good idea but I don't want to be digging through his stuff when he arrives...

if he is in charge I wonder if he sails this ship himself? Probably. I don't want to be caged here for much longer but I don't want to be sold either...at least I have time to be alone, and at least I get a decent bed to sleep in! Wait, Am I becoming grateful? Well, I certainly don't want to get thrown in a zoo, or worse...but, I am afraid of Bakura as well...he is a maniac who obviously needs therapy.

I shiver as his smile creeps into my mind and his dark eye's that just...draw You in...

I punish myself for continuously thinking of him but, when I do I can feel my heart pound against my chest. Finally drifting into a peaceful silence as sleep takes over.


	3. Fox In Wolf's Territory

I had been laying in bed tossing and turning, I just couldn't seem to go back to sleep...I was to alert and began feeling quite anxious not knowing wether or not Bakura would come in.

I was trying to think of what to say to him, wanting to give him a piece of my mind...but, I was also deathly afraid of what he might do to me...

Maybe I should just hide, he hasn't even slept as far as I know!

Gods...

I sat up shuddering, keeping the blanket wrapped around me.

Maybe I should attack him?

But...if I fail I don't want to be punished! Remembering how Bakura handled that man who chased me through the city made me rethink...he is probably really familiar with combat, not to mention he has the advantage of strength.

I blushed at the thought of his muscular frame, he is quite tall...

"NO..." I breathed out loud falling back onto the bed.

That is gross to think of a sick man like that...Remember why you are here Qamar...

I shot up hearing footsteps, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

I wanted to get off the bed but my body wouldn't move...my stomach was knotted so tightly I just wanted to screech.

Bakura entered the room shutting the door behind him softly, barely glancing at me before saying:

"No fussing, I'm going to sleep." it came out sounding more like a demand.

My blood turned cold as he stood in front of my shaking form, staring into my eyes that were currently as round as the moon; My ears pulling back.

I'm not afraid...

A smirk replaced his lazy frown and cupped my soft cheek with his rough hand, a chill rippled across my face down my neck.

His eyes sharp and cruel like the edges of a cliff.

"You don't intend on sleeping with me, do you Qamar?"

I felt my stomach cringe and I pushed his hand away.

"Don't even try joking with me you beast!" I spat suddenly, fear still glued to my tongue.

"you should watch your mouth..." he said dryly, his hands putting weight onto the edge of the bed, his eyes warning me.

I slowly feel myself again as Bakura waits for my reaction, my mind taking its control back over my body.  
"I'm not afraid of you thief..." I say boldly, my voice cold; a voice I have never used before...not even to my mother on the day she revealed her secret.

I feel collected in this moment. why should I be afraid of a petty thief?  
he laughed sadistically, pulling away from the bed for a moment to calm down only to lean in closer then before, a smile belonging to the devil crawled its way to his face.  
"you wanna' prove that? I can show you just how afraid of me you should be." he sneered, void of any human compassion.

"I'm just smart, not afraid." I furrowed shaking my head.  
why would any human being even want anyone to be scared of them?  
it just doesn't make any sense, unless they themselves were a coward...

"Fox's are sure dumb enough to stick there noses in human territory...and we all know curiosity killed the cat." He frowned, a dark look in his eye's, a look that tells me I should be dead.

"A fox is just brave and willing to- to risk everything to survive!" My eyes glimmered as I felt pride in my own blood.

I felt some sort of empowerment come through me, hope that I can find a way, that I still have hope...

He rolled his charoite eye's snickering and climbed onto the bed in a sloppy manner as I did the complete opposite; getting off as quickly as possible.  
away from him...

"Well, I can make sure not to tell the guy who buys you that fox's make bad pets." He said in a humorous way.

I growled turning on my heels and flicking my hair behind me and sat over by the pile of cushions.

I quickly became flustered and agitated rather than fearful as I felt his eye's watching over me.  
"I'm sorry, is it to bright in here for you to sleep?" I spoke sarcastically marching over to the candles and blew them all out, leaving the room dim lit with a single lanturn, to dark to make out details.

I expected some sort of reaction but I just heard him shuffling in bed.

is he mad? Or...hm, maybe it was just me feeling insecure.

Oh, well, it doesn't matter...

I cuddled with the bed of pillows on the floor for warmth, actually feeling quite safe in this dark quiet room despite having to share it with a wolf; at least he was going to sleep. If that's even possible for demons like him.

I bet his sleep is filled with nightmares...

As I relax in silence hugging a pillow against me my mind wonders the room; noticing that everything is actually quite good quality.

Heavy swords hung on the walls along with a painting that I couldn't quite make out due to the lighting, though I was sure it was that of nature.

I couldn't help wonder if all his belongings were stolen or bought with stolen riches?

I started feeling frustrated as I found it difficult to keep Bakura out of my mind...

I tried focusing on breathing in and out which worked only until I heard him starting to snore.

I sighed deeply, letting my head fall into the pillow.

It sure is boring to be kidnapped...

I just don't understand...I have been timid and shy all my life, wishing to come out of my shell and greet the world and everything it has to offer and yet, for someone as Bakura who has no fear, who is brave and travels to see the world...its just not fair...How can he _want_ people to fear him? How can someone as him be so cruel? Is it the very same world I dream of that has made him this way?

mother had told me that all living souls are made of light and are only in this flesh and blood to have a physical experience.

But, in the Egyptian creation story mankind started as monstrous cannibals who Osiris had to teach to be civilized.

How can light be so hideous? Wouldn't it be at it's purest form during the beginning of our civilization?

are my teachings wrong?

Is Bakura at a lower state of being or is it really the world that has made him this way?

What if I'm thinking to much into this...? He could very well have a mental problem.

I sat in an anxious silence, I kept telling myself to stay put...but, I just can't.

I knelt down to where he laid, his scent assaulting my nostrils. His legs spread out, hands tucked behind his head, his coat thrown lazily by the bed side.

The dark light made his necklace look twice as ominous...  
I wonder if that's some kind of religious item? Or maybe a cult emblem...? does he even have any faith?

My eyes flickered towards his face. A jagged scar running down his eye...his white mane a contrast to his dark personality and a complement to his skin tone; the color of a orange sea of sand.

Even in his sleep Bakura doesn't look comfortable...

What kind of cruel childhood must he have lived? I almost wanted to touch him but, I resisted my nurturing instincts.

I miss the nurturing of my own mother...does she even miss me? Am I selfish for leaving her?

I felt my body begin to tremble, my heart was being pulled with strings of sorrow and home sickness.

Is such a bitter world really the reality? why? I don't want to see the darkness in the world! I want to go back to the light!

"Why the hell are you staring at me with that face?!" Bakura suddenly yelled sitting up.

I was so lost in myself that I had no idea he was awake and I screamed falling back, surprised by his loud voice.

I didn't know what came over me but suddenly I could no longer hold back my emotions and I began to sob and cry, I felt anger towards not just humans but this world that deceived me. I wish I hadn't been brought to this world!

I was born into a cage and then thrown into a smaller cage where I will probably be sold into a _new_ one!

"I hate you!" I sobbed stumbling back to my corner of the room sobbing uncontrollably into the pillows and clinging to them for warmth.

"Crying like a spoiled brat isn't going to get you anywhere." He growled. I refused to look at him or lift my head at all but I heard the bed shifting.

How dare he call me spoiled?!

I am here kidnapped because of him! I'm going to be sold like a zoo animal and do only ra knows what...

I'm lucky enough I haven't been raped every day! Oh, wait- I don't even know when the days are passing?! It's hard just to even get sleep since I don't know the time of day!

I haven't even started my cycle this month yet, maybe I should ask Bakura if he has any moss?

I'll just torture myself with sarcasm, maybe I'll forget my real pain.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•

I open my sore eye's to this dark eyesore of a room and once again to this awful fiction, my mind still and groggy, not even remembering what I had dreampt.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do but my body didn't want to move, there was no reason.

I had no motivation...I hadn't seen the sun in what felt like years let alone the moon...

The events of yesterday started to seep into my brain and I felt slight regret in how daring I acted in front of Bakura...

I wished he didn't have to see me half naked...

I started to feel like me not being afraid of him is a lie...

I sat up trying to shake off my darkness.

A fox who is daring enough can survive living in wolf's territory...

I stood on my knees and focused my ears to see and hear if Bakura was there, but he wasn't.

I breathed a sigh of relief only to sit back down in terror as I heard sounds coming from the locked room.

I instinctively grabbed a pillow to cover my body and tried breathing slowly.

There is no reason to be scared, no reason at all...just be quiet and sit...

The agonizing sounds of his footsteps approaching the door made be tense, I clutched the pillow tighter as he finally opened the door. I stayed still in my place, not evening glancing his way.

His back now faced me as he was messing with the lantern on the long table, causing the light to bounce around.

I started watching him intently as he re lit all the candles, I started feeling a bit more self conscious as light started filing the room making me want to shrink. After finishing he turned to face me, my heart skipping a beat.

My ears went down as he squatted in front of me, I immediately knew he had questions for me; It's my intuition...I just hope he isn't mad at me.

My eyes flickered nervously at him trying to read his plain expression, just waiting for words to form from him.

The corner of his lip went up ever so slightly and it took everything inside me not to back away from his consuming aura.

I cursed myself for feeling this way...

"To bad, your so far away from your little fox den...bet you wish you were hiding there right about now." He finally shattered the silence with mockery.

I felt anger and embarrassment but I swallowed my pride and remained silent.

What does he want?

His eyes narrowed above my breasts where my necklace was rested and he extended his hand to grab it.

My breathing increased as he examined it.

I just need to grit my teeth and suck it up for now...

"Tell me, what does this mean to you?" He questioned, raising his soul searching eye's to mine.

"Its...private..." I utter but soon regretted saying that as he ripped it right off from my neck.

"No! Pleases!" I begged grabbing a fist full of his coat, both of us rising to our feet, my voice was starting to shake.

"Tell me what this means to you..." He repeated glaring at me viciously.

I let my arms fall as I starred him in the eye's while straightening my posture, my face started heating up from pure embarrassment.

"It..." I hesitated as my voice cracked a bit, resisting any tears that wanted to form.

Bakura crossed his arms waiting for me to spill information about my necklace.

"It represents my fertility and purety...I'm supposed to wear it until- well...you know, until I get merried..." I explained just above a whisper, turning my head away.

I can't believe I just shared something so personal to a devil's spawn...

"It's all I have left, so, please..." I gazed back to him with a pleading look, hoping there was some sort of humanity left in him, just trying to read him.

I could tell he was thinking but I wasn't sure what, I hate showing weakness but, I feel no strength right now and I don't want to make matters worse...

My ears twitched as I heard him breath in before speaking.

"Why were you trying to get into the city of Alexandria?"

Damn him...i can't even come up with a lie...

"Because, I found out I was in an arranged marriage and wanted to flee..." I mumbled shutting my eyes as he laughed in front of me...

"And let me guess, your cute little family lives hidden in the desert keeping all those jewels to themselves..." He slowly started backing me to the wall, my heart pounding.

"No! no Bakura, leave my family alone." I said attempting to sound calm and firm but my voice came out a bit panicked.

I was ready to attack him, I felt my whole being flare up and I decided to stand my ground.

He shadowed over me, our eyes locking; both of us maintaining a serious face.

If he goes after my family it would be all my fault, all because I had to run away from my problems.

"I can steal anything I want." He stated firmly, the blood in my face draining.

"You can't..." I broke losing my poker face as I felt no way of beating him. I couldn't bring myself to form many words let alone think of anything to say.

He chuckled at my position and I threw myself at him, hammering his chest with the soft part of my fist, tears spilling as he didn't even budge.

"You just can't..." I sobbed harder into his chest, throwing another pointless fist against him.

I had never felt so drained and utterly pathetic in my whole life, so guilty and ungrateful and disgusted with myself.

Never have I wanted to rip myself apart.

never loathed someone just for being so handsome as much as I do now.

My mind being so fed up with doing nothing, being weak, never smelling or seeing the outside.

My legs shook as I wanted to vomit.

Am I going insane?

"I never said I was going to raid your family..." He clicked his tongue lifting my head up by my chin. His voice low and irritated as if it should've been obvious.

"W-what...?" Was all that passed my lips as another tear rolled down my cheek.

I was lost, I couldn't understand...

"I can steal from anyone and anywhere I want...anything I desire I can take. I never have a shortage of riches. I don't have any reason to waste my time in the desert..."

I felt more hate, an emotional hate that consumed throwing rationalisation out the window.

I wanted answers.

"Then...then why? Why did you kidnap me you bastard! How can you still call yourself a man!?" I howled slapping his hand away, my nose scrunching upwards as I glared intensely at a demon who stood before me; my body still shaking from pure emotion.

"Well, I can make a fortune off of you alone...and you walked right to me, how could I pass up such an easy opportunity? And with such a cute face." He smirked stroking my face, chills left in the wake of his hand.

"Your pathetic..." I shook my head and pushed his hand away once again.

I was repulsed by his existence in this moment and wanted nothing more then for him to jump into the ocean...

"Marik will bring your breakfast once I leave." He said to me throwing my necklace at me to catch and exited the room as I watched the morning light shine and disappear before my eyes...

his energy still lingering in this stagnant hell.

I stood for a few minutes in confusion, my moon stone in hand and wiped my eyes before ramming myself at Bakura's bed and throwing all its contents behind me while yelling like a wild dog, I started tearing stuff off the walls and kicking pillows across the room.

After going rabid I stopped to breath before screaming into the air and collapsing onto the floor to my knees, my hands holding myself up.

I felt great relief but I was exhausted...

I still wasn't sure if I was in my right mind...

I need to get out of here...

I need to regain myself...

To breath...

To think of an escape plan.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•?ￂﾰ•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Authors Note-

Hey guys! I'm trying to write a lot more, I just get writers block easily...

I know there hasn't been any romance or steamy scenes yet, but I really want to stay realistic and have there relationship grow naturally.

I hope you can understand what Qamar is going through.

I'm also never sure like, am I writing Bakura to mean? I dunno but I had went people write him to soft.

Anyway, thanks for reading~


	4. Loose Teeth

Everyday seemed to be pretty repetitive although Bakura barely came in, and when he did it was only to sleep or complain that I wasn't eating.

I couldn't seem to find it in me to cry anymore.

Lately I have been growing strong longings for a bath, for the fresh air, for sunlight, for the sand...for home...for life...

I'm not even sure if I'm still the same person at this point. The last time I remembered feeling empathy it was quickly replaced with disgust...no one even talks to me very much, I just pray to the gods whenever Bakura stares at me, which seems to be his new thing. Aside from that, he always looks tired or stressed...or like I have done something wrong. Despite that, he has been giving me a creepy ass, smug smirk every now and then. He always walks in like he's alpha, thats for sure...

Marik had already left my breakfast for today which I had been currently ignoring.

Instead, I have been exercising my stress off.

Yes...which is why I'm dying extra hard for a bath, but at least I can purify my body through sweat and fasting, something I have never found myself doing.

Another reason I feel like a different person, but, it feels good and I'm starting to feel and see the difference in my mucle tone.

I pushed my weight up with my hands off the ground, my breathing became harder everytime I had to push myself up.

This particular day I was finding it very hard to go on, my body started trembling as I was in mid push, my face barely above the floor, sweat dripping down my forehead. I couldn't lift myself all the way, I felt so drained, it was like my body was cringing inside and out.

Is this really the effects of me not eating anything?

I felt nauseous...like my body was eating itself just to support my activity. I broke my streak of only three pushups and fell onto my chest and arms.

A hot flash came over me and my mouth suddenly started over producing saliva and I felt I had no choice but to spit it onto the floor.

I sat for a while in a feddle position, trying to regain my breathing. Goose bumps crawling on my skin none stop.

I leaned my back against the wall, letting my feet slid away from me, allowing my legs to stretch out. My ears and tail lifeless.

I moved just my eyes towards the trey of food ahead of me. the thought of it made me sick...but I didn't plan on starving myself for ever...

I turned my body away and layed down on my side, staring vacantly at the legs of the bed, the looming dark stretching behind it.

No longer content with my current position I rolled onto my back, watching the flickering of light that shone on the ceiling from the lanturn.

I was sure it had only been three days since I have been here...but considering my current weight, I wasn't sure anymore. I only assumed this knowledge from the fact that Bakura had came in to rest at least three times...unless, he stayed up for a few days but, theres just no way for me to know...I was losing all sense of time at this point...

I feared for my own sanity...am I being over dramatic?

I turned back to my sides again, still discontent, the dark beneath the bed. Greeting me. Again.

I for some reason decided to crawl underneath the bed bringing a small pillow with me, the warmth welcoming my damp body.

I found myself wanting to smile in my new little space, but couldn't bring myself to. resting my head on my pillow I was comfy. My tail swayed weakly in my small burst of pleasantness.

It gave me some sense of safety. I breathed out in content and easily began dozing off into my dream world.

I found myself standing in _my_ room, staring out into the rain by the open window; my heart holding a heaviness.

Water started rising off the sand as the rain became more and more intense by the second.

Wind started blowing in through the window, messing my hair and throwing it behind me. energy started rushing through as thunder began crackling in the deep grey above.

I began singing a voice I had never knew I was capable; filled with deep longing and sadness.

I began a long high note to the thunder with much satisfaction, until I saw _him_ in the distance. my voice had all but shattered when I saw Bakura's shadowy and yet still silhouette in the rain become lit for a moment by the flash off lightning, his teeth and eyes glistening still, even when the light went away.

I couldn't even let out the smallest shriek as I stumbled away. My limbs couldn't move fast enough!

I fled out of my room but stopped abruptly in the hallway where I heard the faint sound of music, it was a hypnotic song I had never heard before. It had caused me to forget Bakura in an instant, I felt hypnotized. Drums patted along with chanting and other foreign instruments that beckoned me to the source.

I started running through my home that became less and less familiar to me as I had proceeded. I found my self standing in the center of a round room, looking down to see my feet in a circle of sand in the center of the room. I looked up to see the open ceiling; a clear night sky had starred back at me.

I started spinning as I let the unsorced music take over me, staring into the darkness that cradled the moon.

The distent flecks of light in the nightly heaven seemed to dance a long with me and the moment seemed to have painted an uncontrollable smile across my face.

All fear and even memory of myself of everything slipped away from me as I danced on and on...

I didn't know when I began, and when I would stop never accured to me...

"Enough!" Bakura's voice boomed snapping me back into the waking life, or shall I say waking hell?

He was gripping my wrists tightly while glaring in my face viciously, clearly sick and tired of dealing with my oddities and stubbornness.

All I could do was shriek while pulling away vigorously, my heart trying to escape out of my chest.

I didn't even have the time to process anything.

"Now what have I done!?" I yelled still pulling in vain.

I guess my workouts haven't paid off...just wasted calories...

He growled dragging me to the bed, my head was spinning and I started experiencing all new levels of sickness.

Trying to resist would be like trying to pull meat out of a wolf's mouth! I would surely rip in half...

I was about to apologize just to make him stop but he yelled before I could say anything.

"What where you trying to do? some sort of Kitsune magic?! Marik tells me you disappear and then I find you doing some kind of 'magic dance'?!" He seethed, his nostrils flaring, eye's burning.

"No...I-" I froze when I followed his eye's down to my moonstone.

No...I don't even know what he is talking about?! Disappear? Magic dance?! I'm not using the magic of my necklace either!

I immediately held onto my pendant tensing my body.

"Please, Bakura...I'm not..." I lowered my head, shutting my eyes tightly at the thought of him taking my moonstone.

"I didn't say anything." He snapped, raising my chin up, forcing my gaze onto him.

Something I very much hated.

I will never admit to him being actually quite attractive when his personality is worse then a rotting corpse baking in the sun...its really a shame actually, a waste of good looks.

"Show me you're Ka..." he said firmly but more tammed this time.

Firstly: I don't even know what a 'Ka' is...second: why is he letting me keep my stone? Is it truly because he does not see me as a threat or what? Because I have no idea what sort of creepy thoughts fill that mans head!

I didn't know how to respond, although knowing that this guy would most likely blow his head off if I didn't have an answer to give...

"Summon it." He demanded squeezing my face.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I admitted honestly. My breath hitched.

"You're wasting my time, there's work to be done and idiots to keep an eye on..." he grumbled pulling me up by the wrist, causing me to squeak and my heart to beat faster.

I felt frozen as he started examining my body. I couldn't advert my eyes as I feared what he might do, watching his every move.

"And why haven't you been eating?!" He further complained, burning holes through me.

I can't defend myself now...

I swallowed deeply pressing my lips together nervously while avoiding eye contact, my tail tightly around my leg.

"I'm sick..." I mumbled weakly. It was a half lie...

I watched for his reaction as he raised a brow, his frown turning into a half smile.

I stepped back clutching my necklace.

he didn't believe me?

"Oh really? Because erlier you seemed pretty capable of some interesting dance moves..." he crossed his arms slowly eyeing me down, making me _extreamly_ uncomfortable. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

Is this what it feels like to wake up after drinking to much alcohol? He _watched me_ _dance_ , and I have no memory of doing it outside of my dream! Nor did I have control of myself.

Did I really...? No way...I can't even...

He grabbed the cold plate of food and sat me on the bed in front of him.

My body was trembling and I was sure he could hear my heart beating rapidly.

" _ **eat**_. Before I _make you._ " He said briskly into my ear which he forcefully lifted it since I had them folded in fear.

I flinched and reached my shaky hand to reach for a fig from the plate he had set in my lap.

Breath Qamar, breath. Why are you afraid?

I opened my mouth to eat but dropped it...I could barely keep my gaz edd away from Bakura's heavy stare. I felt like my eyes were everywhere...I must have looked like a paranoid wreck.

I immediately tried relaxing my body and with my head down back at my food, I took a deep breath trying to ignore Bakura entirely. Which is impossible but hey, I can still try.

"I'm starting to think you where either abused or neglected..." he mumbled a lazy smirk across his face.

Oh hell no he just did not say that...I peered up at him and wanted to beat his face seeing his expression.

He has no idea how I feel...words didn't seem to escape my mouth for the life of me...I just furrowed my brows, looking back at my plate nervously. Not that it matters what he thinks of me...

Gods...I am going to puke if I eat...I swear...

And as if reading my mind Bakura said:

"I'm not leaving until there is _nothing_ left on you're plate..." I almost made a sound feeling sickened by the moment, his words repeating and weighing in my head...

I let out a shaky slow breath before forcing myself to eat; one slow bite after another. Meanwhile Bakura seemed to be more amused...I knew he took pleasure in my pain. How sick.

I put another piece of apple to my lips but, my stomach was begging me not to eat anymore as I was becoming so noxious.

The longer I take, the longer Bakura's going to torture me...

I closed my eyes and quickly slipped the slice of fruit into my mouth but after chewing it my body was refusing to swollow...my eyes started watering as I forced it down my throat and I knew right then and there that it was all going to come out...

I quickly got up from the bed to puke on the floor instead, Bakura must have known as he had got up to and held my hair behind me.

He slowly lowered with me as I could barely stand.

I had cold sweats and my body was shaking violently as well as my breath.

"Damnit!" Bakura cursed kneeling over my hunched form. I felt his grip on my long hair pull slightly, making me want to yell at him to stay away from me, he is disgusting...this is his fault.

My vision was slowly turning dizzy to fuzzy and dark and I wasn't sure if I was swaying or not anymore, I was starting to lose awarness. My body wouldn't respond and I couldn't talk.

Before I knew it I could only hear my own breath...

I waited for myself to lose consciousness but it never happened...it was if I was just inside myself...almost nonexistent. I was okay with that.

This seemed safe, calm and without my cruel physical life.

I began to panic a bit when I started hearing some muffled voices around me.

I knew I was being moved, but I did nothing.

Slowly the muffled voices started infiltrating my mind and my vision was starting to return, causing my heart to pick up speed again.

Back so soon...

I shut my eyes tightly while kicking at the person trying to touch me, whithout thinking I just yelled at them to leave me alone.

"Stop acting like a spoiled **brat**..." I knew immediately it was Bakura growling in my face while holding me down. Without another moments hesitation I turned my head to glare at him straight in the eye's, raising my nose in disgust.

I was losing my energy to keep fighting but, the hate filled me, although I kept it under control...I decided it would be smart to keep quiet and listen...but a small voice in my head couldn't help but question why I should...that I don't barely care about life anymore...

I have to live...because I will make it, I can get away...if I'm just patient enough...

It could be worse...

I realised Bakura was still on top of me and staring into my eyes and I started feeling very nervous and exposed. Should I say something?

"Whats wrong with her?" Bakura demanded, his gaze never leaving me. I started feeling reeeaallly awkward now, I felt sweat forming on my skin.

I couldn't read his expression at all, but his eye's reminded me that any hate I had seemed insignificant in comparison to the darkness that resided in his cold eyes...

"If you give her some space I think I can better examine the cause, let me talk to her alone, please..."

A very soft and unfamiliar young male voice replied politely.

Theres nothing wrong with me...

I pushed my back as far as I could on the bed when I felt Bakura's grip on my wrists tighten, his face twisting in an irritated expression. Although he seemed to have control of his anger this time.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes." He snapped, finally letting me go before leaving the room entirely.

I sat up and was met with the sweetest face I had seen in a long time, the boy had the most intriguing emerald moss colored eye's. They were innocent yet intelligent. His hair was none like I'ed ever seen: short, with a few curls, pink at top and dark chocolate at the base.

Despite how friendly he looked I wasn't ready to put my guard down, after all, he works with the devil...

He smiled a very sad and understanding smile, almost watery eyed.

I pulled my ears back in suspicion and before I knew it I was pulled into a hug. At first I didn't know how to respond, then I started struggling but the boy wouldn't budge.

"You're not alone..." I stoped and started shaking at his soft words.

"Get off, I don't need pity..." I said trying to sound stern but my voice was cracking as tears wanted to consume me...

"I guess I wish I had some..." the boy chuckled sadly and pulled away, wiping small tears from his eyes.

I was slightly confused and shocked all at once, do I respond let alone react?

"You're looking at the wrong person then." I said coldly.

Anyone who works for Bakura doesn't get sympathy from me...

The boy slowly pulled away, still staring at me with his big glossy emeralds for eyes.

"Bakura sent you here? Why?" I Questioned bitterly. but honestly, why is this innocent looking kid doing on a ship of thieves? Was he a prisoner to?

It was quiet between us for a moment before he finally decided to speak again.

"I'm just like you...I want to get away...I-" the boy stopped himeself and breathed out deeply, as if trying to calm down and think about what he was going to say.

"I _was_ studying in the medical field before I was forced here, so thats why _he_ threw me in here to help you...I'm not bad I promise..." he pouted.

As much as I didn't believe him something inside me did, something told me I could put my guard down, maybe because he was younger? Or maybe it was because I was so lonely inside...that deep down I wanted there to be someone who also knew my pain.

I was so done pitying myself...

"You can't help me." I looked away gritting my teeth, no one cares about me! I'm just rare jewel about to crumble away!

I had to fight the tears away...

"You've already given up, huh?" He tested me, sounding quite disappointed.

I immediately turned to face him, my eyes widening ever so slightly.

Have I?

No...I, I just don't trust anyone.

"I can't afford to give up...I have an older brother to look after." He said.

I could see a small painful smile start to form on his pale face as he looked down at his hands. I felt my heart starting to ache...he was being honest.

I...I don't have anyone to live for, but...these words didn't want to go beyond my head...they seemed to sit with me instead...

"I _will_ escape from here." I said sternly, as my chilling memory of Bakura seemed to be the only motivation for me.

I could pity myself some more considering how I won't let go of what that guy is putting me through, but I won't.

I don't care, I'm crashing this pity party and I'm getting out of here!

"Well, if you do, you should take me and my brother with you!" He suddenly joked, giggling.

At least, I think its a joke.

Hearing his small laugh caused me to feel some sort of warmth inside me, I couldn't help smile a little until Bakura's laughter popped in my head and I physically shivered.

To which the boy noticed.

"Oh yeah, my name is Michael."

"Thats definitely a strange name." I giggled.

I've never heard such a foreign name.

"Hey! I'm sure you're name is just as weird!" He defended, crossing his arms.

We both smiled and I couldn't help realizing how normal this kid is...and yet, I didn't trust him...whats gotten into me...?

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted." I lowered my head in respect.

This felt so nice, so, so real!

"It's okay." He came over to engulf me into a big gentle hug, this time I embraced him as well, allowing myself to enjoying the warmth of his frail body.

I almost didn't want to let go when we did...

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Although I knew he was here because of an order I could tell he was honestly asking me out of concern.

"I still have stomach problems now and then but, I'm okay. I definitely still don't think I can eat...I really just want to get out of this room..."

I felt sick _any_ time I thought of Bakura...

"Here." He pulled out a satchel the size of his palm out of his back pack.

"You should take one of these pills _anytime_ you feel sick." He firmly put his hand on my shoulder and starred me in the eyes as if wanting to make sure I'ed actually do this one simple task when necessary. Giving me a concerned warning without words.

"I should probably report back now before the captain does something stupid..." he stood dusting himself off, his expression apologetic.

My face instantly dropped along with my heart.

Shit, I just have to pray Bakura won't be replacing Michael in my company...

"Wait-" I muttered looking up at him with pleading eye's.

"Please convince Bakura to let me breath some sort of fresh air..." I lowerd my eyes back to the floor to hide how wet they were becoming.

My own words broke my heart, how can this be my reality?

Why in the world would he ever let me out of this cellar? And yet still, I had to say something. I had to have hope and push my sad feelings away somehow.

"I can always give it a try..." his un easy voice made me feel worse although his eyes were always seemed to be full of sympathy when he looked at me.

Know comes the anticipation of the best coming to check up on me, if even at all...

I could hide under the bed again but the thought of being confined with Bakura trying to pull me out made my skin crawl...

I know love seems hopless at the moment.

I am questioning how this relationship myself!

Slow and steady wins the race! Right...?

Right guys...?


End file.
